Beyblade in war
by Yasmeen 12
Summary: Gingka and his friends decide to show the world that Beyblade is not a toy or a game for Children. They want to show the world that it's more then that. So they join the war in Libya and fight using their beys, To show that it's very useful for everything. Is it going to end by success?. Rated T for Boombs, Injuries..etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!, Happy to meet you all ^^**

**Now I think you are all confused about "Libya" and everything.**

**So Libya is my home country, it is an Arabic country, it had a war in it in 3 years before "and I was there when it happened", and I thought I could write a story about MFB characters fighting in the war XD.**

**So, yeah. This is my very first story, and I'm kind of bad at English because I just moved to Canada, so pleas forgive me about the bad grammar. Sorry for explaining too much. Now On to the story!**

* * *

In Metal bey City, it was afternoon, the weather was perfect and nice. Which meant hyper bladers out in the bey park battling.

It was 'Kenta/Gingka', 'Tsubasa/Benkei', 'Kyoya/Yu'.

Madoka was on one of the seats enjoying watching 3 battles at once.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka yelled grinning. And made Pegasus hit Sagtario sending him flying into the sky, but landing back to the battle area.

After a long day of battling, Gingka, and Kenta went back with Madoka to the B-Pit, to fix their beys.

"There is a war somewhere here" Madoka said looking confused at a map on her computer screen.

Gingka came and looked at the map on the screen too, "What is happening in the world?", He said back and confusion on his face

"I heard that there is a war somewhere in North Africa, but I forgot where", Kenta said, joining into the conversation that had just started.

They all stared at the map on the screen for a minute. Until Madoka Said, "Libya!".

The both bladers had confused expression "Libya?"

Madoka sight and looked at the screen again and pointed on the Middle of North Africa that's on her map.

"It's the one beside Egypt. You can see the word 'Libya' on it" Madoka started.

"Oh, It's beside Egypt and we didn't notice?." Kenta said

"There is a War right there, I feel bad for the Kids." Madoka Said with sad face.

The two bladers looked at each other then back to the map.

Gingka smiled and said with excitement in his voice, "Do they do bey blading there?.".

A silent moment came. Then Madoka Replied, "I don't think so, but I'm sure that they know it."

Kenta Got exited and said, "Why we don't go there and give them beyblade materials, and learn them how to use it?".

Gingka grinned, "That will be awesome!. I want everyone in the world to know beyblading!".

Then Madoka sweatdropped and said, "Did you forget that there is a war out there?. You can't go and tell them about beyblade while they have problems there".

Gingka closed his eyes, and put his hand on his chin, for a minute. Then opened them again and jumped with excitement and looked at his two friends. " I have an awesome Idea!. I'm sure that you will like it!.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter ^^"**

**Sorry if it was a bit short. But I really want to stop here!**

**The next chapter will be next week on Friday!**

**Because I will mostly update at Fridays and Weekends.**

**Pleas Review for my first chapter of my first story.**

**And tell me if I did any grammar mistakes so I can be better!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quick Decisions

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter!. It's really bad, I don't know how to explain every thing and make it longer in English XD, so pleas don't laugh while reading this. It took me a hard time trying to fix my wrong grammars. Anyways, read!.**

* * *

Gingka closed his eyes, and put his hand on his chin, for a minute. Then opened them again and jumped with excitement and looked at his two friends. " I have an awesome Idea!. I'm sure that you will like it!.

Kenta and Madoka looked at each other then back to Gingka, "What is it?."

Gingka grinned then said, "My idea is; That we go to Libya and fight there using our beys!. The people there will see how powerful beyblades are. They will use beyblades too. Then we will win. And they will like the idea of beyblading. And beyblade will be even more popular!."

Madoka sweatdropped, and said, " So your whole plan is just to make beyblade more famous?."

Gingka nodded. Still grinning and exited.

Kenta took his bey from the table and looked at it for a moment. Then something popped in his mind. He quickly looked at Gingka, and said, "isn't tha airport closed in Libya because of the war!, how are we going to get there?."

Gingka's anime fell, then came back again. "How are we going to get there?". He said with confusions.

Madoka sight, then looked back at her computer screen. "Who said that we are actually going?. Just think more about it than decide."

Everyone was silent then. Gingka took a deep breath and Grinned, and rushed to the B-Pit door, then out to the street.

At the WBBA.

Ryo was typing on his computer. Tsubasa was on the sofa having tea. And Hikaru reading from her laptop.

Suddenly. Gingka slammed the door open, and rushed straight to Ryo.

"Dad! I need your help. Now!" Gingka exclaimed.

Everyone in the room gave their attention to Gingka.

Slowly, Ryo closed his eyes, and sat up from his chair. He then quickly opened them again. Than yelled at Gingka, " DON'T SLAMM THE DOOR!. And talk slowly, I need to understand what you are saying".

Gingka closed his eyes. Took a deep breath, and said, "I want to go to Libya. And fight using Pegasus. That will make beyblade famous! Won't it?"

Everyone sweatdropped. Ryo raised a brow and said in confusion "What?."

Gingka sight, than opend his mouth to talk. But got cut-off by the sound of the door opening.

They looked at the door. It was Madoka and Kenta who came.

Gingka rushed to his friends and whispered "Help me explain!"

Kenta and Madoka smiled. Than Kenta said, " That's what we came for."

Gingka sight, "Good. Go Explain now!"

Madoka walked to the middle of the room and started explaining. "Gingka wants to go to Libya, and help them in the war using Pegasus. He thinks that this will make the people think that beyblades are good for everything. So beyblade could be more popular and trusted."

She ended.

Ryo, Hikaru, and Tsubasa looked at each other and back to the other group.

Gingka was waiting their answer with excitement.

Tsubasa stood up, and said, "this might be a good idea for making beyblade famous. But it's kind of impossible. It's a really reckless idea for just making beyblade famous."

Gingka took a step forward, "but we are helping the people too by that!."

Ryo walked out of his desk area, "You are right. But we don't know which side we are going to help. Or how we are going to get there. It's very complicated."

Kenta looked at his sad fellow. Then took a step forward, "I'm with Gingka! He is right. We can help people, and make them like beyblade at the same time. We will figure out the rest when everyone agrees on something. Are you with us?."

Madoka grinned than raised her hand, "I'm with you!."

Hikaru stood up after staying silent the whole conversation, "I like the idea!. I'm with you.".

The four looked at the last two who didn't have an answer yet.

Tsubasa, and Ryo looked at each other and nodded. They looked back at the group with a smile "We agree".

When Gingka heard the word 'agree'. He instantly Grinned, and got excited. "So, are we going?" He exclaimed.

Ryo gazed at the ground while thinking. He than looked back at the group, "isn't the airport in Libya closed because of the war?".

Gingka remembered the reason why he came to the WBBA, than exclaimed, "That's why I came!. We need a way to get there."

"They are at the other side of the world. It's hard to get there." Tsubasa said.

An idea popped into Kenta's mind, "why we don't use those super fast planes that can fly to the other side of the world in minutes!?."

Madoka looked at Kenta with worry " there isn't space for our bags there, we can't go using them."

Kenta sweatdropped than looked at the ground, "Me and my stupid ideas."

Hikaru thought of something, than looked at the group, "Maybe we can use a plain, and go all the way to Sudan, than use a bus or some sort of transportation to get to Libya."

Everyone smiled. Gingka had a huge grin, "That's a brilliant idea!."

Ryo clapped to get everyone's attention. "Tell the rest of your friends if they wanted to join. We are going to Libya in two weeks from now."

Everyone grinned. Gingka got excited and exclaimed, "Let's pack up!".

"Wait!", They all looked at Tsubasa who just broke the excitement.

"We don't know which side we are going to help", At this sentence, everyone started thinking in there minds.

"We should help who has good reasons. Or probably who wants their rights." Madoka said.

Ryo then looked up from the ground, "You are right. It's the citizens who started, so they probably wanted their rights, and their is something they didn't like in their country."

Hikaru looked up from her laptop and started "It says that their government is really harsh, and it treats the citizens in a bad way, so they wanted to remove him."

Gingka putted his hand on his chin "I see, they hated the way every thing is happening." He stayed silent for a moment then grinned "I want to help the citizens! I will help them get their rights, I will show them that beyblade will end this and bring in peace for everyone"

Madoka smiled "So, do we get ready now?, Or more decisions?"

Ryo grinned then raised his hand, "We are ready!"

Everyone punched the air with a 'Horray'.

Kenta giggled then whispered, "We took all these decisions in a few minutes".

* * *

**So, This was the second chapter!**

**It's a bit boring, short, and stupid. I know, and probably the next one too. But the fourth will be in Libya, so there will be some action XD**

**Thanks for reading! Waiting for your Review!. Next chapter will be next week ^^. See you!**


End file.
